Randall Boggs
__NOEDITSECTION__ Randall Boggs is the main antagonist in Disney/Pixar's 2001 film Monsters, Inc. He is voiced by Steve Buscemi. Personality Randall is Sulley and Mike's direct rival and nemesis. Randall's scare assistant is Fungus, who usually annoys him. He usually gets into small disagreements with Mr. Waternoose but he is still MR. Waternooses most loyal henchman. Randall resembles a lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. Appearances Monsters, Inc. Randall works as a Scarer for Monsters, Inc. by entering children's rooms through a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children as well as being the secondary antagonist (formely main antagoinist) and working as Waternoose's main henchman. He is in competition with them for the glorious post of Top Scarer. However, Randall has also constructed a "Scream Extractor," and attempts to kidnap a human child in cooperation with the company's leader, Henry J. Waternoose, with the hopes to eventually rise to the leader of the company. However, the initial plot was failed due to Sulley being sent by Mike after closing hours to recover paperwork to turn them into the desk after Mike forgot to turn them in and stumbled upon the kid, whom Sulley nicknames her Boo. After Mike and Sulley are exiled, Randall and Waternoose go through with testing the scream extractor on Boo (although Waternoose expresses distaste for having to exile Sulley and Mike due to Randall's negligence, as well as pointing out that Sulley was "twice the scarer Randall could ever be"). After Sulley manages to escape and wreck the Scream Extractor, Randall then attacks Sulley and strangles him. He proves to be quite an adversary, due to his cloaking abilities. However, when Mike gets annoyed with the fact that Sulley is not listening to his apology, he throws a snowball at him, but it hits Randall instead, and that is when the two partners realize that Randall has been attacking Sulley. He is defeated after a chase through the factory, where Boo and Randall escape into a door, and Boo begins to pull on his antennas and hit him with a baseball bat, making him turn different colors, then Sulley restrains him with a chokehold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver, and afterwards, throws him through a door that banishes him to a trailer in the middle of a swamp in the south, where a hillbilly family beats Randall senseless with a shovel, thinking that he is a gator. The door is then tipped over the railing it was leaning against and shatters onto the floor far below, trapping Randall forever. Monsters University It has been confirmed at the D23 Expo that Randall will appear in the upcoming prequel, Monsters University. Randall might be potrayed as Mike's friend judging by being seen hanging out with Mike in the trailer and it will be revealed why Randall hates Sulley. Monsters, Inc. Laugh Factory Randall eventually found his way back to Monstropolis using the door system. As part of his revenge against Mike and Sulley, he tried to frame Mike for stealing other monster's comedy props. After Mike has been sent to prison, Randall strikes again trying to frame Sulley for assault on Waxman when he visits him in the security camera room to look at the tapes of the locker room. The fight makes it's way to the Laugh Floor where after being unable to hit Randall, Sulley succeeds in exposing him by pulling the fire alarm. Randall is sent to monster prison afterwards and Mike's name is cleared. Later, Randall would be freed by Sid Phillips (who had visited the Monster World earlier) alongside Mr. Waternoose and the three would together work on another revenge plot. They cut off the door power when Mike and Sulley return from a visit to Boo's and try to figure out how to go about their revenge. Randall turns down Waternoose's idea of a frame job and Sid just wants his reward of being given the door system patents to become rich in the human world. Eventually, Celia and Boo escape when Boo activates her door and the three villains give chase while shutting Mike and Sulley out of it. Going through the neighbor's house, all three try to capture them, but Celia and Boo make it to the resident child's closet and bring the three right to a CDA task force waiting to take them into custody. Disney Parks Randall appears in various attractions based on Monsters, Inc, such as Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! at Disney California Adventure and Monsters, Inc. Ride and Go Seek at Tokyo Disneyland. In Ride & Go Seek, Randall has returned to Monstropolis and tries to capture Boo once again. Gallery Trivia *Randall's original names were "Switt" and "Ned." He was named "Ned" in the early treatment, and "Switt" in the original opening. *Randall Boggs was the second Pixar villain to be physically fought; the first being the Prospector. *Randall is ranked #27 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. *Randall shares the same first name and many traits of Randall Weems from the Disney television series, Recess. Both characters are sneaky, mean, and have the same posture. *Randall for some reason is the only Scarer in the film that is referred by his first name on the Scarers' Leaderboard rather than by his last name. This could imply that "Randall" at one point was actually going to be his last name rather than his first name. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Foiled Characters Category:Creatures Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Living characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Comedy Characters Category:Bullies Category:Reptiles Category:Geniuses Category:Monsters University characters Randall Boggs Category:Villains without Villain Songs